rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Setting the Charge
Setting the Charge is the fourth chapter of The Ghosts. It was released on June 26, 2012. Setting the Charge The Ghosts sprinted down the corridor. The room containing the building's nuclear reactor was located just past the large door at the end of the hall. Evan dropped down in-front of the control panel and inserted a card into an open slot. The blue screen changed to green and the door shot open. "Alright," said Evan, "Lucas, there's a computer terminal over there." Evan passed the card to Lucas and pointed to the aformentioned terminal. "See what data you can pull from it." The assassin nodded and went to work. Evan turned to the others. "Maria, Eve, Jacob, I need you three to cover the door while me and James set the charges." "We're on it," replied Maria. The three huddled around the door as James picked out a few charges from his bag, tossing some to Evan. "How long you want these to be set?" asked James. "Set for 30 minutes, that'll give us plenty of time to get out," answered Evan as they went to work on the reactor. ---- Down in a security room, an officer was berating the security monitor, Chris. "How long we're these monitors down?" questioned the officer. Chris opened his mouth to answer before the officer spoke up. "I don't want to hear it." He turned to the monitor set. On it, he saw a trio standing at the doorway of the reactor room. He returned his gaze to Chris. "Send a security team down to the reactor room. I'll lock the room down so they can't go anywhere." The officer opened up the lock system on his data pad. ---- The door slammed shut with a loud thud the the deadbolt locks triggered. The control panel changed to a scarlet red. Maria turned around. James flipped the switch and started the timer. "Boss, something's up with the door." Evan eyed the red control panel. "Damn, locked. Could take a while to crack." James looked down at the controller. "Shit, I started the timer already. The countdown couldn't be stopped." James removed his sage trimmed helmet. "I guess this is why I'm here though." James stuck his ear up against the door before giving it a solid lick. "James, I know you recently came off of a vodka fueled hangover, but that's still pretty fucking unsanitary," regarded Eve in disgust. James put his helmet back on. "Titanium-steel alloy. Tough nut here. I used to work with this stuff on the Tower of Spring. Damn near indestructible." James cracked his knuckles and smiled. "Give me four, five minutes tops to work my magic." "Alright, James, I'll send a message to Grant and Martin, tell 'em to get their asses ready for extraction." ---- Seven guards gathered in the corridor outside of the room, grenades and M6Ds in their hands. The leader of the guard spoke up. "When this door opens, release flashbangs and storm the room. Do not fire unless absolutely necassary." The leader readied the lock release on his TACPAD. "Opening door in 3, 2-" A loud blast erupted as the door was blasted away and a barrage of grenades was tossed at the Insurrectionist's feet. "Hold it," said the leader, "These grenades still have the pins in them." As he said this, a larger grenade shot through the smoke and bounced off the leader's crotch and into the grenade pile, exploding and setting off a chain reaction, sending them flying. The smoke clear, revealing James as he lowered his grenade launcher. "Ooh, dick bounce," gleamed James. Jacob scanned the bodies. "Guess seven wasn't their lucky number after all," Jacob said, grinning ear-to-ear. The remaining team exited the room. Evan raised his TACPAD. "23 minutes to go. We need to high- tail it out of here."